Jora
Jora was originally a human scientist working for a state-run research group on a faraway world. During a check-up on a strange artifact, an accident occurred that sent Jora to Felarya. Unlike most humans who end up there however, Jora woke up with a gigantic body. Since then, this young, pretty giantess has strolled across Felarya, slowly discovering this strange world and its wonders. Unlike many of the inhabitants of the jungle however, she wears clothes: a short skirt and a shirt that have seen better days, no underwear though, as she finds it not very practical. Jora is a rather clumsy and hesitant individual, not used to fending for herself out in the wild. She used to live an artificial, directed, and relatively easy life in her laboratory, with very little contact with the outside world, not to mention nature. She is constantly seeking to adapt better to her new environment, although, to everyone who knows her, it's pretty obvious that she will always remain a little clumsy anyway, no matter what amount of training she goes through! Shy and unsure of herself, she tends to think a lot and over-analyze things before taking any action, and can be quickly thrown off-balance when the unexpected occurs. Jora is a kind-hearted individual, loyal to her friends. If one of them is in need, she will do whatever she can to help them. She is currently living with Tanny, a giant child she has taken into her care. They live in a big cave near the river south of the Giant tree. At first thrown aback by the Felaryan food chain, Jora has progressively accepted it, influenced by other predators and her large size, starting to hunt and eat smaller creatures herself, including humans, as questionable as it may be. She now spends a good part of her time hunting, which is always a rather lengthy process with her. Not only is she clumsy, which often ruins her hunt, but she is also naive and quite easy to trick. She also feels qualms about eating her prey, leaving them in her palm and debating whether she should swallow them or not. This is especially true with stranded people who arrived in Felarya by accident, whose distress she can relate with and who she will let go most of the time; adventurers are another story though. Jora considers them fair game and, if she manages to catch one, they are likely to get a swift one way ticket into her belly or to be brought back home to be fed to Tanny. In spite of this, she considers Jade to be her best friend in Felarya, and will go out of her way to help her defend Safe Harbor in time of troubles. Stories featuring Jora * "A predator ... A PREDATOR?" * "Yes, a predator" * "Hunting training" * "I'm Jora" * "The greatest hunter" * "She is gone... forever" * "Hunting, Humans, principles" * "The mysterious wizard" * "Questions and more questions" * "Power, might and hate" * "Jade + Jora's greatest challenge" * "Tanny" * "A question about food" * "Humans, small brains, insights" *Jora belongs to Ravana3k. Contact Category:Characters